Pureblood
by Hakumei Phantasia
Summary: A new pureblood shows up at Hogwarts and has a little trouble fitting... especially since her last name Black! Revamped w Some plot changes. Set in 3rd year. I tried to stay as as Canon as possible. Later rating will, definatly, change.
1. Sleepless nights and New faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat related to Harry Potter. I'm lucky to own the computer I'm writing this on.**

**Authors note: Second HP fanfic. I thought I'd give it a try… please read and review as always. You want more, you review and tell me so. Simple as that.**

**Edit: You may recognize this story... I have revised the storyline and fixed some of the chapters. You might as well re-read the whole thing. I doubt you'll have remembered it anyway.**

**------------------------------**

**Pureblood**- noun.- A wizard who is born of wizarding families. No direct relationships with Muggles in the bloodline.

It is said that there are few pureblood families left in Britain that have not been intertwined in one generation or another. It is not uncommon for Purebloods to marry their cousins. Most times, this is for sake of being a pureblood…

What about _**Love**…?_

Julia laid in her four-poster bed. The thicker of the two curtains on was drawn. She could see the silhouette of the moon. She sighed and turned over, proping herself up.

_Lumos…_

She quickly drew back her thick curtain as not to distrub anyone in their sleep. She took out a hard-bound journal. She then pulled out her quill and dipped it into ink she had levitating beside her. As she lifted it from the jar, a drop of the dark liquid fell on her bed sheet.

_That shouldn't be too hard for a simple stain charm…_she thought.

She found the next clear page, one of the last in the book, and began to write.

_I'm having another sleepless night. James told me to write my thoughts in a journal to keep my head clear. Dad and him are always worried about me…but you can't really blame them, can you? _

She sighed and looked at the dark shadows on her bed.

_I started to fall asleep while studying yesterday. I had a dream about mum. She was telling me not to worry… you know, the usual. James woke me up quickly. He told me off for napping in the common room again. It makes him uncomfortable for me to sleep around people. I'm lucky he lets me sleep in my dormitory. _

She paused here. She listened to the other people sleep. So peaceful…

_Harry, Hermione and Ron were trying to help me study. Well, Hermione was helping me and the other two were distracting me. Hermione reprimanded them while intent on her work…and then water was dumped on her head. Fred, George, Lee and James were up to their usual tricks. All of us couldn't help but laugh as she looked like a cat thrown in a bathtub. It's nice to have a brother that's so…well, there really aren't words for him._

She giggled at the remembrance of Hermione soaking wet, then quickly covered her mouth as someone rustled in their bed.

_After Hermione chased the four around the room, she really wasn't in the mood for studying. Ron nearly jumped for joy. We all decided to go outside and sit by the lake. It was such a nice day, but the peace was broken as Hermione and Ron began to argue with each other. Harry is right. There's no denying that they fancy each other._

_Harry and I began to talk about family. I have James, but Harry doesn't really have anyone. He says that his family, the Dursley's, are horrible. I somewhat understand what he's going through, but isn't someone better than no one? James and I have been without real family in that huge house since before I can remember. Well, there is Kretcher. And that portrait of Grandmum... but does that really count? No one can really join in our conversation. The best thing that Hermione and Ron can come up with, is that they are away from their families during school. Harry's parents have died and so has my mum…I only receive letters from dad. He was never there from the start. I only grew up with James really. So how can being away for a year and meeting back up in the summer be the same?_

She yawned quietly to herself. Her hand was starting to cram from dipping and writing. Perhaps now she could get some sleep. She put her journal away in the top of her bedside table, locked the drawer and then removed the stain on her sheet.

_Nox…_

She slowly drifted off into a silent, dreamless sleep.

Morning came, and Julia was the last to wake up in her dormitory. She combed out her hair carefully, then quickly dressed. She headed down to the great hall for a late meal. There, all of the other Gryffindors were enjoying their breakfast. She hastily seated herself and began to eat. She saw no sign of her friends, but she had been a half hour late, and had no time to lose. It was all for the better, as most of the people around her were upper classmen she didn't recognize, presumably with shortened schedules.

After she finished, she made her way back to the common room… she had forgotten her books. She met up with Harry and Ron there. She asked were Hermione was, and Harry shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was telling Ron off for waiting until the last minute to do his homework." Julia smiled. It was nothing really new for her friends to come back up to the common room and finish off their assignments. They all headed off to Divinitation with the Slytherins.

"Isn't this a wonderful start of the day?" came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Shove off Malfoy…" Ron said tartly.

"What's gotten Weasley in a sour mood so early… had a fight with the girlfriend?"

Ron looked like he was going to punch him square in the nose. Julia tried to stifle her laughter… In truth, Ron had been in one of his 'moods' since Hermione had scolded him. Draco smiled.

"At least someone in Gryffindor has a sense of humor…" he said. Ron would have said something more, but luckily the lights grew dim, signaling the start of class.

Everyone paired off or got into groups of three. Julia found a seat in the back of the class by herself. She didn't want to sit with Ron now anyway.

"Today, my dears… we read tea leaves again…" came Professor Trelawney's misty voice. The class moaned. Julia didn't mind it. That meant she was able to drink more tea. That's basically what it meant to everyone else too, as they didn't understand the helps of mulch in their cups.

As Julia read her leaves, she became frustrated. She was good at Divinatation, it ran in her family, but the leaves kept showing her such vague pictures. One of which was the owl which meant 'good or bad luck ahead'. What was the point if you can't even determine good or bad?

When class ended, she gathered her stuff. She was in such a hurry that she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she said looking up at the person. It was Malfoy.

"What was your name again… I didn't quite catch it."

"Julia. Julia Black." She said quietly. It was one of the first weeks of school, and she was new there, though still a 3rd year . She wasn't really making that good of an impression on people.

"Black…? Are you related to Sirius Black?!" he said shocked. "He has been in the paper you know, escaped Azkaban and all."

She blushed."Yeah, I know." That seemed to be the reason why everyone knew her. That was also the reason she didn't have many friends...

Malfoy smirked.

"My name is Draco Malfoy."

He was introducing himself. He wasn't afraid of her, or her father? Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Nice to meet you Draco--"she began, but was cut off by Harry and Ron.

"Come on Julia… you don't need to make friends with the likes of _him_…" Harry said smoothly as he came to the back of the class.

"We were just having a nice friendly chat Potter, no need to worry." He smirked. "See you some other time Julia…"

He put his hands in his robes and turned, walking away. Ron glared at him as he left.

"Come on," he finally said, the pink fading from around his ears. "Let's hurry up before we're late to Charms"

**End of Chapter 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What do you guys think? Remember, R&R. You're done reading so review! That is, if you want me to continue… See you later! You can E-mail me if you want, I don't really care. I love suggestions. I think this is going to be pretty interesting. I already have 2 more chapters done, but I'm doing a bit more updating and I'll probably update tomorrow. 'Night.


	2. Boring classes and Quiddittch!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…Not at all.**_

**Authors note: I got two reviews so I'll continue as planned! I'm so excited! Both AllthatmarySueisn't and love-tear-perish liked it. They are the original fans. I will try to answer more of your inside questions this chapter… As I said before, R&R. If you like this chapter and you **_**STILL**_** want me to continue, tell me so!**

**Also, if you are confused... James is Julia's BROTHER. Yes... James ****BLACK**

* * *

Charms went on rather quickly, and soon Julia, Ron, Harry and Hermione headed off to Transfiguration. It was raining outside, and the sky was quite dark. They were all having trouble paying attention as they watched the dark mass of clouds wander by. Professor McGonagall was talking about Animagi again, and everyone was having a bit of trouble paying attention.Everyone except Hermione, that is, who was sitting, interested, taking notes. Rainy days always did seem to have a draining effect on youth.

"Really, you all are horrible!" she scolded after class. "That was such a wonderful lesson too!"

"I'm sure it was Hermione…" Ron said off-handedly. "One day you'll have to tell us all about it."

Hermione huffed as they all ignored her. "Really! What kind of an example are you being. Do you want Julia to think that Hogwarts is full of lazy good-for-nothings who don't pay attention in class?"

"God forbid," Ron stated "She might find out the world isn't full of people like you"

The next morning, was a much brighter day. Sunshine poured through the high windows in the great hall. When the post came in, Harry was greeted with a newspaper with the a bold headline:

**Sirius Black still not captured – Muggles now on the lookout.**

Julia could hear Fred, George and Lee tease James as they saw the headlines. She blushed. Her dad had been all through the paper lately, and everyone who had the chance to know of her last name bugged her about it. People threw suspicious looks at her. Her eyes fell downward as she poked her eggs with a fork.

She hadn't really known her dad. She was only a couple months old when he went to Azkaban. James had told her a few things about him, but even he didn't know that much. He was barely three years old himself when he left. It wasn't like he could write all the time either. Who would deliver the mail of a criminal like that? She knew a little about why he was locked away, but not much. She sighed. She was automatically branded by his mistakes...

"Julia? Earth to Julia?!"

Julia was snapped out of her daze. Ron was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Where'd you go? You just totally went Melatoast!"

Hermione snorted.

"Honestly Ron! It's _Comatose_ not _Melatoast_!"

Julia smiled. Ron went slightly pink around the ears and before he had a chance to figure out some witty retort, Julia stepped in.

"Come on you guys, we have History of Magic."

They all set off, only to sit themselves in the very back row of the class before anyone else could. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts was extrememly boring. It's lucky that anyone other than Hermione passed his class…The others resorted to talking the whole lesson. The bell had rung a little sooner then Binns had thought, waking a few students and dismissing the class before Binns could assign their homework.

They set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and were met with Red caps when they arrived. Harry and Ron paired off to battle one, as Julia and Hermione(who seemed to have shown up from no where) quickly defeated theirs.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hermione asked as she sat with Julia. She shrugged.

"I was just thinking about my mum " she smiled.

"Oh." Hermione murmured. "I'm sorry."

"No worries!" she said quickly. "My mum died a long time ago. I didn't know her really, I was so young when she went…"

"What happened? If I may ask...?" Hermione added quickly

"She around the same time as Harry's mum and dad…" They looked over at him as the Red cap struggled from Ron; he had tried to put it in a head lock, but was quickly foiled realizing that it had no neck. Harry was torn from trying to help him or stop laughing.

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Julia lauged somewhat sadly. "I guess I have more in common with Harry than you would think."

Hermione went to open her mouth, but before she could say anything, the bell rang. Lupin helped the students who were having trouble (and helped unlock the red beast from Ron's arm) then sent them on their way.

"Harry, you want to start on that essay tonight?" Hermione asked as they walked down the halls.

"Actually... I have Quidditch practice tonight." Harry stated shyly.

"Lucky..." Ron said with his arms behind his head. Hermione glared.

"Well, The three of us will be working on it, right?"

Julia looked at Harry intently. "You're on the Quidditch team? I've never seen any Quidditch before!"

"Want to come watch us practice?"

"Can I really?!"

Ron held up his hands, stopping them.

"Woah...hold on a minute. If Julia is getting out of the essay, I'm getting out of it too."

"Ron, that's so selfish! It's not like--" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Want to come with?" Julia asked. "I don't want to be there alone."

"Sure - meet you there…" Ron said happy to get out of homework another day.

"I guess it's all set then." Harry said.

"Come on, we need to get to class" Julia said pulling a speechless and rather flustered Hermione down the hall. "See you later!" and with that Hermione and Julia headed off for their Ancient Runes class.

That night, Ron and Julia headed out to the Quidditch pich as Hermione followed them.

"I thought you were against coming 'mione." Ron said as they sat in the stands.

"Well... I brought our books so we can study when they take breaks."

"Yeah sure... you just didn't want to be in the common room alone." Ron said watching the Gryffindor team as they came out for practice. Hermione went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Well...I-it's... you..."

"Oh, hope we're not interuppting anything." Lee said laughing as he saw the look on Hermione's face. Both Ron and Hermione blushed and muttered excuses. Julia laughed.

"Oh, hey there Jules." Lee said spotting her for the first time. "What are you doing down here?"

"You know it's not nice to tag along on a date" James said winking at her. Hermione just huffed as Ron sputtered out a very flustered. "It isn't a date!" With a few explanations, it was found out that James and Lee had come down to wait for Fred and George.

"Wow…" Julia said in awe as she watched the Gryffindor team. "Quidditch is amazing!"

"Yeah it is." said Ron

"I don't think it's _that_ great…" Hermione said dryly.

"That's only because it's one of the only things you're not good at…" Ron said laughing. Hermione's cheeks turned pink. Lee and James laughed.

"Did you know that was Granddad a Quidditch player, Julia?" James said thoughtfully. "He was a famous player and even got drafted to England's team!"

She thought in awe about her grand dad and his career. She'd have to look him up in the library now.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team came over to join them.

"You were brilliant out there Harry!" Ron said proudly.

"Really fantastic!" Julia added. Harry went a little red in the face. He didn't like it when people complimented him.

"How were the plays from your view, Black?" Wood asked James.

"Superb, really top-notch. I can tell you all worked from last year." Lee agreed. James had been at Hogwarts since his first year. When Julia had come this year, he had introduced her to Ron and his friends. Since James was Best friends with the twins, it was only natural that they could find friends in the Weasly family for his little sister.

"Harry, you must teach me how to play! I think it would be a lot of fun."Julia said excitedly.

"I don't know if I would be able to teach you..." he said blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. "I only know how to catch the snitch."

"You can at least teach me the basics game before the first match. I want to know when to cheer and when not to..."

Fred and George looked shocked.

"James, you didn't teach this child anything about the joys of Quidditch?"

James laughed nerviously. "Well..."

Wood foresaw a huge argument and nipped it in the bud.

"Well, we better get some sleep if we want to have another practice tomorrow…" The team grunted.

"No attitudes like that, team!" Oliver said determined. "This year, the Quidditch cup is ours!!!"

**End of Chapter 2**

What did you think?! I hope that you liked it. Review and tell me what you liked, what it needs, and if you want me to continue. Remember, I only go forward on your word!! Feel free to e-mail me if you like. If you have any questions or suggestions, those are appreciated too!


End file.
